medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Titan
Older than Mythos? I'm not sure that anything could be older than Mythos. I'll run that thought by Lunos for confirmation. - Big Z wuz 03:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, nothing is older than Mythos except the primordial, sorry that will have to be changed. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 04:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) What is the primordial? I'd like to know more about that. I'll change it though. Meta5 04:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The primordial is basically the void which all things came out. The beginning of anything and everything, although that could be debated depending on gods and such. Hol could probably explain it better than I could, I'm lousy at the philosophical stuff. :P [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 04:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) My reasoning was that the gods are at least as old as Mythos, and likely older, given that Neannu is said to have birthed Mythos. Since the gods seem to be beings of order, there must be an opposing force, the force of chaos. The Elementals are that force, and the Titan and Giants are the beings they created to do their dirty work, like with Mortis and his critters. Meta5 04:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) But the gods are ambiguous, they may not exist at all. I'll have to discuss this with the others but something this monumental and powerful may have to be watered down, sorry. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 04:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Ideas I have reviewed the Titan page and Tartarix, and I have a few opinions. Titans The Titans are powerful. Extremely powerful. Either they need to be stripped of a lot of power or there needs to be very few of them. Instead of "before being stopped by a god" since they are ambiguous maybe "before being overwhelmed" or something? Maybe limit the number of types of titans, and something needs to be done about the elementals. Perhaps have them as gods worshipped by the Titans or maybe leaders of the Titans? The associated with giants thing is fine. Also, the "empire above" not sure what that is but if is a kingdom above like a "higher plain" or something that would be cool. I'll just need interpretation on that. Tartarix We do have a subterranean kingdom already so I'm not sure how I feel about another one. The human slaves and other slaves are fine, but I would ask ping about the Dark Elves. I do not like the "A single Necrotitan wold be able to decimate an army." That is very, very, overpowered. The religion is fine, but the whole "largest and most powerful nation in history" is not good. It can be large, but not the largest in history. Anyway I want to hear other people's opinions on this because nothing I say is set in stone and I want discussion to take place. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os'']] 05:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Zeokx's opinion I agree with most of those. The Titans are extremely powerful. If the Titans worship the "Elementals", then how powerful would the Elementals be if they are worshipped by titans, literally? The Elementals would be better for religion. Tartarix is much too overpowered if one elemental kingdom is that large, how would another few be? Terrible. If these Titans got into war, Emiria would be torn apart. Please tone Tartarix down. - Big Z wuz 20:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) "like with Mortis and his critters" ---Meta5 AND BTW, I made Mortis and his critters, thank you very much :D - Big Z wuz 06:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Toothless100's opinion They are, admittedly, really powerful, but Deathbringer too could decimate a whole army alone. But I think he is justified in that he is only one individual, and I would never destroy other people's creations without permission. Perhaps there should be fewer types of Titan, and only one or two of each? And as long as these Titans don't destroy any of my stuff I don't want them to, it's fine by me. You can also not really call them 'largest and most powerful in history'. Who knows what sort of powerful kingdoms exist in realms far from Emiria? Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Horakoeri's opinion If these Titans (and maybe Elementals, probably not but still...)would attack Zorvath (and i wouldn't really care :P)their only hope would be bringing back Abyssal Fissure from his prison dimension. But if that happens it will have the same effect as letting the Titans loose in Zorvath, everything goes kaboom :P And if (I said 'if' to avoid stupid discussions)Abyssal Fissure would win he would simply go to other realms and find the strongest magical being to fight (and in doing so destroying everything on it's path). Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 11:43, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Toned Down Okay, guys, I'll tone them down. Mortals can defeat them now, but it still takes a lot of effort. I think I'll put them on the same level of power as D&D's ancient dragons (which, come to think of it, can also decimate an army). Also, I never intended for Titans to be nearly as ubiquitous as, say, Orcs, or even most dragons, so there's probably about two dozen Titans, maximum, across Mythos, and they're mostly in hiding because things like the Ancient Ones and the more powerful dragons are a threat to them. Meta5 16:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The Ancient Ones The Ancient Ones would surely not kill these beasts, Meta. They are smarter than just letting them be wasted...they would use them. Of coarse, the Titans would surely put up a fight, but not a scratch would be placed on the ancients. Even so, I would doubt there are any in Olympia, the only hiding place for a Titan would be in the Descolox Desert or the jungles of Dezran and/or Magnia. But they are so large they would be seen from miles away. - Big Z wuz 19:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC)